One Week at Freddy's
One Week at Freddy's '''is a FNAF Fan-Game created by Fredboi. The game would be created in 24 December 2014. Description ''"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Do you want pizza? Do you want cupcakes? Do you want entertainment? Then you have just came to the right place! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Where you watch entertainment! What are you waiting for? Join the show! However, its not always entertaining in the night....."'' Animatronics * Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear is the main character in the game. He has the same behaviour as the original FNAF 1 Freddy. The player must shut the either left/right door if Freddy comes there. When he goes on the door, he clearly cannot be seen. The player still has to close the doors before they get jumpscared. * Bonnie The Bunny Bonnie is one of the characters in the game. He completely has the same behaviour as the original FNAF 1 Bonnie. The player must shut the left door before they get jumpscared. * Chica The Chicken Chica is one of the characters in the game. She completely has the same behaviour as the original FNAF 1 Chica. The player must shut the right door before they get jumpscared. * Foxy The Pirate Fox Foxy is one of the characters in the game. He completely has the same behaviour as the original FNAF 1 Foxy. However, this time, he looks repaired and fixed. The player must shut the right/left door before Foxy runs into the office and jumpscare the player. * Fizzy The Cat Fizzy is the only Non-Canon character in the game. Fizzy is similar to Sugar the cat except he is green and he has a red bowtie instead of a red tie. Fizzy also wears a red hat. Fizzy will first appear in the Prize Corner. He will then move straight inside the office and pull down your monitor. To avoid him, the player must pull up the monitor quickly before Fizzy attacks. According to one of Fredboi's comments, Fizzy hates it when being stared at. * Golden Freddy (Easter Egg) Golden Freddy is a secret character in the game. He completely has the same behaviour as the original FNAF 1 Golden Freddy. If the player doesn't pull the monitor up by then, Golden Freddy will jumpscare the player and crash the game. * The Puppet (Easter Egg) The Puppet is a secret character in the game. Occasionally, an image with The Puppet saying ''"IT'S ME"'' or ''"I WILL GET YOU!" '' will keep appearing and disappearing for a few seconds. Phone Calls Night 1 ''"Hello Hello! Uhhh, remember when the last pizzeria closed? Oh wait, your new here so you don't remember. Why didn't I think of that. Anyways, this is your first night shift! I know right? It's so exciting to be here! However, that's just for the dayshift. This is actually your night shift so it may sound scary. Anyways, I better go now, good luck!"'' Night 2 ''"Hello Hello! You just got passed your first night shift! I'm so proud of you but that's not the case. If you come here everyday until Saturday, I will give you your 100$ Paycheck! Anyways, good luck on your second night shift! Bye!"'' Night 3 ''"Hello Hello! Uhhhhh, yeah.... about that, I forgot to tell you the guides of this place. You have the- wait, you already know? But how? I didn't even tell you! Hmmm, your saying that a manager already told you before your first night shift? Oh, ok! So.... why am I even talking right now? Enough of this nonsense, good luck on your- hey who-"'' Night 4 ''"Please, you gotta help me.... when I went back home, some weird puppet who looked like it was crying kept stalking me. Even when I go to bed, it watched me sleep. Now its getting closer to me.... You have to get out of this place quickly before- hey what are you doing? Is that a knife? Please don't hurt me! AHHHH!!!!!!!"'' Night 5 ''"I WILL FIND YOU, I WILL HUNT YOU, EVERYTIME I WATCH YOU SLEEP, YOU WILL HEAR A BEEP, THE NEXT DAY WHEN I STALK YOU AGAIN, THE DAY IS THE DAY I...........KILL........YOU....MUHAWAWAWAWAWA!!!! "'' Night 6 ''"Ok...about what I said last night, I was too lazy to find you soooo...... I decided i'm gonna kill you later..Bye..."'' Night 7 (The Puppet mode) ''"Ok my break is done so... I'M GONNA GET YOU!"'' Night 8 ''"Night guard, how long are you going to stay in this place? It's already closed. besides, I won't be even be able to get in. Can you just stop fooling around and get out so that I can KILL!!!!!!!"'' Endless Mode 1 Second later ''"Seriously, I don't think it's safe here anymore. Why don't you just come out FOR ONCE AND LET ME DO WHAT I WANT TO....... wait was I going to do again?"'' 25 Minutes later ''"You know what, I'm done."'' Locations * Show Stage * Dining Area * East Hall * West Hall * Pirate Cove * Backstage * Restrooms * Supply Closet * Prize Corner * Office Custom Night Challenges * Classic Mascots * Annoying Cats * Broken Foxes * Cupcake Fever * The Puppet Endings Non-Canon Ending (also known as Fake Ending) * If the player chooses a random custom night challenge (except for The Puppet mode), they will earn the $100 Paycheck which will lead to the Non-Canon Ending. This will also mean the player won't be able to play Night 8. Real Ending (also known as True Ending) * If the player chooses The Puppet mode and plays Endless Mode for 2 Hours, they will be fired due to staying in the pizzeria when it was already closed. This will lead to the Real Ending. Trivia * It is unknown why The Puppet has a special role instead of Golden Freddy. ** This could probably be because The Puppet might have started all of this but not Golden Freddy. * ''"Remember when the last pizzeria closed?" '' Fredbear's Family Diner must have been the last pizzeria before it closed. * According to Fredboi, the game did have a reason why the pizzeria closed but it decided to keep it a secret for now. ** In 21 February 2016, Fredboi made a Story Website called ''"One Week at Freddy's: The True Lore"'' * In 9 January 2015, Fredboi once hacked the scripts and made a video of it. Fredboi's comments on Gamejolt * ''"Ok look, if you want to know the true story, you have to wait first. Trust me, i'm not trying to keep it a secret =)"'' * ''"I will tell you why all animatronics want to attack. Freddy because he thinks they're monsters. Chica because she thinks they're pizza. Bonnie because..well....corruption? I don't know. Foxy because he wants to scare the night guard but not kill him. Fizzy because all he wants to do is to play but he hates being stared at."'' * ''"Guys, I just made this game for fun, I didn't copy it. I mean, Foxy has a different jumpscare, the game has an extra location and there is an OC Character."' Category:Games